


That Little Green Monster

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEX SEX SEX</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Little Green Monster

"Zayn babe?” Harry asked after finally finding him. They went to a party that one of Liam’s old friends was throwing and Harry often lost Zayn in the crowd of people that were floating around amongst them. ”You ready to go yet?”  
Zayn put his hands on Harry’s hips. ”Not yet babe, I’m having fun.” As Harry went to sit down and wait 'till Zayn was ready to go, he saw Zayn flirting with some other guy, the guy's hands all over Zayn’s body like they belong there.  
‘They don’t, mine do!' Harry thought as the anger was coursing through his veins. So he decided to get up and storm out, unnoticed by Zayn of course. He went back to the hotel, undressed, showered, and laid down thinking about how he’d show Zayn that he belonged to him and only him.  
A few minutes passed by until he fell asleep.  
30 minutes after he’d fallen asleep he’d gotten woken up, feeling a dip in the bed, and he knew it was Zayn.  
As he started to touch Harry, starting from his hips, Harry grabbed his hand yanking it off him angrily and said, ”Don’t fucking touch me, Zayn.”  
Zayn was surprised by Harry’s words and actions. ”What the hell Haz!?” Zayn practically yelled in response, ”Why don’t you want me to touch you? You love it when I touch you.” Zayn said while trailing kisses up Harry’s neck.  
Harry brought a hand up and flipped them over so Zayn was under him. ”I’m going to show you just who you fucking belong to so you don’t get confused.” Harry said as he literally ripped Zayn’s shirt off, much to his surprise.  
”What? What are you going on about, Hazz?” Harry didn’t respond, just started licking his way down Zayn’s stomach.  
"GOD, you taste so fucking good!” Harry moaned as he finished licking Zayn, still much to his confusion.  
”Harry what is this Al-Ohhh.” Harry shoved Zayn’s dick down his throat, causing him to stop mid-sentence in what he was trying to say. ”Oh fuck that feels so good, Hazz.” Zayn moaned, gripping Harry’s curls. After a few more sucks, Zayn’s falling apart.  
Zayn warned Harry he was going to cum cuz he didn’t want to upset Harry more than he already was by coming in his mouth. ”Ohhh Harry, fuck I’m going to cum!” With that Harry moaned around Zayn’s cock, making him cum hard and hot down his throat. ”OOOH FUCK HARRY!!!”  
As Harry popped off, he licked the remaining cum off the side of his lips and smirked at Zayn, who was gasping, practically passed out in the bed.  
”Whoa Haz, what was that?” Zayn asked, still very confused  
”I saw this guy getting all touchy feely with you at the party and I guess I got jealous.” Harry stated, rolling his eyes at the fact he had to admit his jealousy.  
Zayn starts laughing and Harry’s looking at him like he wants to choke him for laughing at him. But instead, Zayn pulls Harry into a kiss that tells him just how Zayn feels about him.  
”Hmmm Mwah!”  
”I love you Hazzabear. I belong to you, only you, I promise babe.”  
Harry just smiled at Zayn, pecked him on the lips, and cuddled to sleep. And Zayn may or may not have whispered ”YOURS” into Harry’s ear over and over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is old xx


End file.
